hinata bashing extreme
by hinatahaterextreme
Summary: fuck all the hinata fanboy trash and fan girl trash take it up the ass and kill yourselves you pathetic virgin ugly ass trash. i hope you all fucking get so pissy over this shit your all so pathetic.


**This is to all you faggot ass low life naive hinata fanboy trash. I am writing this to make a mother fucking statement to all you faggots and low life trash that still have accounts on this pathetic punk ass website. Considering 90% of you have written about a child being naruto and no older than 5 or 6 being rape and not being banned like the trash you are yet you little faggot ass bitches still exist on my website im about to get legal with this shit so fucking try me you dumb ass bitches. Because not only will I see this account removed but I will rape your mothers and your fucking sisters and kill them in front of you bitches. Knowing that legally I have every right and authority to speak say and write what I damn well please if my account is removed ill make all your lives hell by taking 's owners to court and sue their punk bitch asses for breaking my american rights considering this website was designed and created in america it goes by our rules and laws so guess the fuck what you dumb ass naive hinata fanboy and fangirl childish trash. Fuck with me I fuck you over even worse. My account has every legal right to be on this webiste and write what I damn well please no matter how many pathetic little bitches I piss the fuck off.**

 **I do not own naruto, but if I did hinata would be tortured then killed.**

In the middle of the woods during the night of the fourth great ninja world war we see a ugly female running for her life and we hear her breathing and panting extremely hard. If you all haven't guessed it yet this this the pathetic star of our story running for her pathetic life, little good it will do her considering I have sent my best after her bitch ass. As hinata is running she is wildly checking her surroundings for the one pursuing her and her life. After a while of not hearing nor seeing anything or anyone, she decides to slow down because her patheticly small chakra resevers were running low. As she sits down to rest on a log thinking everything will be ok. She is ambushed from behind and knocked the fuck out like the pathetic trash she is. _ **Ahahaaahaha and here I thought this would be more difficult from what I had been told but I all see is a pathetic female who shouldnt have even beomome a ninja from the get go. She is pathetic, her chakra levels are pathetically small hell her doujutsu is the most patehtic her eyes and their so called legendary version are one of the worst doujustu to exist. And from what I have dug up on her the only thing this useless bitch knows how to do is fucking stalk a boy/man she has had a crush on her entire life. But it's just that a pathetic childish immature punk ass crush that will never amount to anything in life expecually when im done with the stupid bitch.**_

 _ **(Hidden location)**_

where, where am I, hello anyone. why, why can I not see. _ **Ahh I see your awake good. To answer your questions in order no, noone can hear you at all period. Secondly your chakra has been sealed off completely and your doujutsu has been sealed to never activate again, I will soon do the rest to your pathetic family. Now before we get started my name is Shi or rather Death because after I am done with you, you will be begging for death.**_

 _ **Now these will be my tools I use to have my fun with you I hope you live long enough but if you don't I have you plugged up to and I.V machine that will continuously give you blood and another I.V machine to pump you full of adrenaline, and one more to shock you back awake.. I hope your ready because I sure as hell am ready to make my audience pissed as all hell, so fuck'em.**_

 _ **Now as you will see the human speciman is quite ugly and mentally retarded and it has a fetish for stalking others. But when I am done she will beg all around her for death because I will make her and her clan a laugh stalk. Now the first thing im going to do is completely remove her eyes from her skull and blend them up and force her to eat them but before I do that im gonna remove her fucking voice box so she doesnt piss me the fuck off with her annoying voice.**_

Noo, pleaa pleaase no don't do this. _**Ah shut the fuck up already. I said as I slapped her hard across the face. I slowly cut the knife into her throat arround the location of her voice box before cutting it out in a sqaure box formation before resealing the wound.**_

 _ **Now im about to show you punk ass children how to torture someone for real if you are going to fucking do it then do it right the fucking first time you dumb ass retarded new generational sad pieces of fucking low life shit and trash.**_

 _ **Now first im going to remove the eyes from her skull like this, as I slowly reach im finger behind each eye socket with both hands you hear a squlch sound before I quickly rip my hands from her eys holding boths eyes within my hands. Now you useless pathetic bitch I hope you are ready because when I am done with you, you will only get one last meal before those of your very own home village kill you themselves to save face for their village. As I said all I this I place her eyes within a blender before grabbing the knife I had used to cut her voice box out. After I grabbed my knifed I reachd for her mouth and forced her mouth open using a tool I had picked up to keep her mouth open by force, as I reached for her tongue I took my knife and I sliced through it and placed it within my blender. I placed my tool back on the table before I start removing this pathetic clothes, I really hate the fact boss has ask me to hurt my eyes looking at this ugly ass womans body I have so many other things I could be doing but the pay is worth it. As I removed her clothing and I forced her leggs apart using the chains and other tools I brought I saw what I was looking for. I grabbed my knife, now lets see if I can super heat this thing can cause an etreme amount of pain while also burning close the wound to save time. As I said this to myself and as I grabbed my now super hot knife with a red hot blade. Hmmm hahaahaa perfect this is perfect now let me show you dumb asses how this is done, I said as I slowly started cutting through hinata's labia on both sides before removing the inner labia as well as I did all this I could hear her gurgles and her own attempts at crying out as she skirmed as I did my work. As I finished removed both sets of her labia I stood of wipe the sweat off my brow before placing the useless pieces of flesh within the blender. Now that that is finshed I shall remove her clitoris and clitoris hood as well while showing my hidden audenience how things are truly done. And that im not like their new generational pathetic, naive and immature bullshit unlike them my generation will be the only ones that will be good for anything this new generation can burn and die for all I care and I hope it does. I grabbed my knife again as I sat between my victims spread open legs before reheating my knife and slowly cutting around the clitoris hood before completely removing it as well as cutting out the clitoris between her legs as well. Well I hope you had fuck with these while you had it my dear because you will never see it again. I said before placing it within the blender. I stood up and moved towards her upper body and grabbed my sizzors, now I will be showing you how to remove nipples from a woman as well as her breasts since this thing doesnt deserve anything on her to begin with. I took my sizziors opened the bladed ends and placed them around her nipple before I slowly cloesed the blades and removed one of the nipples while hinata pathetic ugly useless worthless bitch ass squirmed and moved aboved me. I placed that nipple within my blender before moving onto her other nipple I placed the open blades around the other nipple before slowly and painfully removing it as well. I stood up moved over to my blender, hmm a few more things and my job shall be finished before I can despose of this pathetic creature. She shouldnt have pissed off my boss just like the rest of these dumb ass mothe rfucker shouldnt have fucking hinata fanboy trash ruining my website and community. I grabbed my larger butcher knife and moved back towards her chest before slowly cutting off both mounds of flesh and forcing them into my blender. Now only a couple more things, I said to myself as I grabbed my skinning knife and moved back towards my victim, ill remove her ears first I though to myself as I quickly sliced them off, then I slowly started from her head and worked my way to her feet skinning her of every each of flesh. Now I don't want to kill her myself I just want to make an example of what will fucking happen if dumb ass don't start writing real shinobi stories were naruto kills and murders for cash like a real shinobi and if the naruhina shit doesn't slow the fuck down im gonna make peoples lives hell for them while they are on my website. Now then let us finsh I said as I created a clone to snand by for the signal before I lit hinata completely on fire frying her completely before my clone put her out as my machines did their job at keeping this pathetic waste of space alive. Now pick her up and drop her off ass she is in the middle of konoha's war camp a few hundred miles north of us, once you do this hide yourself and see their reactions then once done despell yourself.**_

 _ **Got it sir, the clone said as it picked up the body and moved towards the camp dropping the body in the middle while hidden under and invisability jutsu before moving towards a tree to watch the show.**_

 __(inside konoha war camp)

someone help I have found a person in extremely crital condition, shouted a low level ninja as people crowed around to see what was going on, move people so I can get through ordered tsuande the fifth hokage.

What, what in the world is this does anyone know who this is or the gender of this person shouted tsuande, no, no ma'am we do not but we found this on her said the ninja who the the body as he held a leaf headband and dogtag. Hand them here, she ordered and the ninja did as he was ordered, there were several people around that recognized the headband for the design was only done by one person hinata hyugga but the dogtags people weren't sure for the were charred black. Lady tsuande said sakura, what is it sakura do you know who this is yes ma'am I believe I might the head band belongs to hinata but since the dog tags are charred we would need a dna sample to be sure. Fine then grab me a needle and get me a dna sample asap. That won't be nessary lady tsuandy I can identify that as my daught but to save face for both me and my clan I order her to be killed and removed from this camp and her body burned. Drone on hiash hyugga the clan head, so tsuande nodded her head agreeing with hiashi that it would be better this way before ordering someone to do as ordered.

 _ **I see everything happened the way I had hoped it would good good, fucking useless woman doesn't deserve fucking shit only deserves death and torture of the highest caliber.**_

 _ **Now on to my author's note if anyone of you dumb fucks report me ill laugh at you because ill have this story saved and will continue to repost it every fucking time my account gets banned not of you dumb mother fuckers gett banned for writing child porn or rape of a 5 or 6 year old child so I hope and pray theirs a special level in hell just for all you sick ass fuck to burn and be torture for eternity. By bitch.**_


End file.
